


February in August

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69, Anthology, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femmeslash February, Humanstuck, Shorts, Tit Jobs, lady cops, werecreatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Fills for my Reverse Prompt: Femmeslash February thread on homesmut, finally presented on AO3.</p>
<p>Relevant warnings on the top of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade Harley/Terezi Pyrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.

Jade Harley had come into her werewolf inheritance when she was thirteen and a decade of experience taught her how to deal with transformation. On the day of the full moon, her schedule was clean. That afternoon, she would go to a certain national park near her university that was big enough for roaming around but not so big she’d get lost in it. She had a specific spot in the woods. In that spot, there was a rock crafted to hold her clothes and other important items. She would strip, stash her clothes, and let the transformation take hold. When day came, she’d come back to the spot and pick her clothes back up. This plan had worked for her for so many months.

However, this evening, when Jade hiked up, she saw another young woman sitting in the grove right on Jade’s special rock. In better times, Jade might have liked seeing the cute, busty red-headed stranger. Jade might have even asked her out for coffee. However, the stranger couldn’t disappear fast enough for Jade.

“What are you doing here??” Jade asked.

“I’m sitting here enjoying nature,” the redhead replied in a deep, crackling voice, “There isn’t a law against it, is there?”

“Yeah, but this is my spot.”

“Do you own this national park?”

“No, but this is my favorite spot. I come here to think.”

“You can think with me around, can’t you?”

“You’re too distracting!”

“You can go elsewhere then.”

“Why can’t you go elsewhere? You don’t care about this spot?”

“Who says I don’t?”

Jade searched into her jean shorts. “I’ll give you $5 to leave.”

“What is so important about this spot that you’d bribe me? And with so little money too?”

Jade waved the bill. “Are you going to take the money or not?”

“I might if you tell me what you plan on doing.”

“Okay, I’ll be honest. I’m going to strip.”

The redhead lifted a pierced eyebrow over her red sunglasses.

Jade continued, “It’s for a ritual. One of my Native American ones. But I have to be naked to do it.”

The redhead said nothing.

Jade went to hand the bill to the woman. “So are you going to leave now?”

The redhead answered, “I said I might leave. I never promised I would.”

“Well, I’m going to strip whether or not you’re here, so you might as well take the money so you won’t have to see me naked!”

“Is avoiding seeing you naked a positive? You sound like such a cute girl.”

“Um...”

The redhead tapped the handle of her cane to her sunglasses. “But I’m blind.”

Jade looked at the red-tipped cane. “Oops, I didn’t notice.”

“That is, I’m legally blind. But if you strip you’ll just be a brown shape to me.”

Until I turn into a grey shape, Jade thought. “Still, I’d feel self-conscious,” she said.

“Then I’ll strip too and we’ll both be self-conscious!”

“What? That would make me feel worse!”

The redhead got off the rock and Jade hoped the redhead was leaving but instead she started unbuttoning her teal blouse.

Jade asked, “What are you doing?”

“The same thing you plan on doing.”

“But you don’t need to do that! I do!”

“I’m striping for the same reason you are. The full moon is important to me too.”

Jade groaned. “Are you 1/16th Cherokee or something? Look, I’m full-blooded Indian.”

“And I’m 100% Jewish. But we do share a certain genetic quark,” the redhead said as she tossed her blouse, revealing a rainbow bra.

“What?”

“Your name is Jade Harley, right?”

“How do you know?”

The redhead unlatched her bra from the front, revealing her full breast. “You are very popular on campus and you are a brilliant physics student. I’ve heard much about you. However, I’ve also heard you have strangely-regular but intense periods.”

Jade didn’t know how much redder her face could get. Even with her dark skin, her blush must have been visible. “You’ve been stalking me?”

“I’ve only been researching you.”

“That’s really creepy!”

“Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Terezi Pyrope. I study law at your university.” She held out her hand.

Jade took Terezi’s hand. It felt very cold and dry. They shook briefly.

“Please to meet you,” Jade mumbled before yelling, “But why are you stripping?”

Terezi bent over her shoes and started untying them. “The better question is: why aren’t you stripping?”

Jade looked at the horizon and then looked at her watch. It was later than she thought.

“Fuck! I mean, well, fuck.”

She decided to strip anyway. She took off her glasses, leaving her vision poor. Her vision would return when she transformed anyway. With practiced speed, she took off her clothes. Though her muscular body was nothing to be ashamed about, she was glad Terezi was blind. Maybe Terezi would be too blind to realize Jade was a wolf.

The sun finally set and then came the change. It wasn’t excruciating, but it was painful enough that Jade couldn’t keep an eye on Terezi. When she got her washed-out but still sharp canine sight, she turned to where Terezi had last been. Instead, the werewolf saw a seven-foot vaguely-blueish dragon curled on the rock.

“You see,” rasped the dragon in a voice that didn’t sound anything human, “We aren’t much different.”

The werewolf was not as well equipped to talk and only whimpered. This would be a very long night.


	2. Aradia Megido/Jade Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for discussed sex
> 
> Mentioned Equius/Aradia

The newly-created Alternia was a lonely place. Only twelve trolls existed. However, there were also six human companions. If everything went well with the new Mother Grub, the planet would be repopulated. For now, Aradia was free to explore the planet with her matesprit Jade.

The two were well-matched. Jade had the adventuring experience of her Alpha version. Aradia didn’t have as much experience, having only explored the Frog Temple before. However, Aradia knew about troll history and culture. Her psionics were also useful.

They were currently spelunking in a cave deep under an empty city. Though they hadn’t had much luck that week, they finally discovered something. Jade found a small hole in a wall and looked in. Inside was a room, a real room. Judging by the red tiles and pillars, it was troll-made. After she fetched Aradia, Aradia used her psionics to carefully dig in. They set up lanterns and used their flashlights to walk around.

The room turned out to not be just one room, but two, and each were the size of a gymnasium. One room had red tile on the floor, while the other had black. On the walls were chipped frescos that seemed to show troll figures. The pillars had serpentine carvings on them. Each room was centered around an empty pool with a grate in the middle. Though the decor and motifs were different, the building reminded her of the Roman baths.

When they met again in the red room, Aradia spoke first. “I know what this place is!”

“Me too!”

Aradia’s smile turned to confusion. “You do? I thought humans had didn’t have these.”

“What? We have baths.”

Aradia shook her head. “This isn’t a bath. These are mating chambers!”

“Mating chambers?”

Aradia started grinning again. “Yeah, back in the night, before buckets, troll couples would come together and release their genetic material here!”

Jade felt her face go red. “Trolls had big orgies?”

Aradia waved her hand. “Oh, don’t make it sound so sordid! It’s a healthy part of the troll lifecycle.”

“Well, trolls decided to stop doing it, so I think it’s not too normal.”

“We got too ashamed, too far away from each other. It’s like how we stopped having funeral rituals. We need to bring both back!”

“I think you can just bring one. Big slurry pits are gross!”

“Some people say taxidermy is gross.”

“Not if you do it right!”

“And mating chambers can be done right! You have to admit this is a beautiful building.”

“It was beautiful when I thought it was a bath,” Jade muttered.

“Look!” Aradia dusted a wall. “Erotic art!”

Jade looked closely at the frescos she now realized showed not simply trolls but naked trolls. She felt as overwhelmed as she did when Aradia first showed Jade her body. Jade had grown used to Aradia’s genitals, even quite fond of them, but it was another thing to see them plastered on the wall.

“This is more Equius’ stuff than mine,” Jade said.

Aradia scowled. “My kismesis has terrible taste in art.” She smiled again. “This is real art.”

“You like this?”

Aradia shrugged. “Well, it’s of historical importance.”

Jade sighed. “I guess we should start recording all this.”

Aradia grabbed Jade’s arm. “We should make love in here!”

“In this cold, dusty room?”

Aradia looked off to the side. “No, two people won’t cut it.”

“Thank gog.”

“Instead, we’ll bring everyone down here! That’s how we should repopulate our planet!”

“Your kismesis would go for that, but I don’t think anyone else would.”

“Karkat’s a romantic, he’ll come around.”

“And his matesprit would think it ironic...no! We are not going to have an orgy!”

“We’ll see about that,” Aradia replied firmly.

The two matesprits spent the afternoon carefully recording the two chambers. That night, as they cuddled, Jade wondered if having sex in the mating chamber would really be so bad. She doubted they could arrange an orgy.

However, Aradia did manage to organize an orgy. It was a disaster. But that’s another story.


	3. Jane Crocker/Terezi Pyrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for drugs and peril.
> 
> Implied past Gamzee/Terezi

Officer Jane Crocker entered the Wake n’ Bake Shop. Instead of her uniform, she was wearing a psychedelic blue and yellow granny dress, an Indian poncho, and tons of necklaces. It was her partner Pyrope who picked out the outfit. Jane wondered if it was a good idea to let a blind woman pick out an outfit, even if the blind woman had smell-sight.

Inside the small bakery, there didn’t seem to be many baked goods. The shelves were almost bare, except for a few lint-covered items. The business looked like a failure. However, reports said it did very well. Too well, that is. 

Behind the counter was a troll of unassuming appearance. Though he was tall and had huge horns, he was so skinny he could hide behind a telephone pole. His Subjuggulator-painted face was more dopey than sinister. However, Officer Crocker knew this man was a scion of the Makara family. He probably wasn’t one of the higher members of the pyramid, judging by his job, but he was still a Makara.

Crocker approached the counter. The Makara scion gave her a leer as if her baggy clothes didn’t properly cover her figure.

“Hey, pretty lady,” he drawled, “What up and brings you to Wake n’ Bake this wakin’?”

“Good morning to you too, mister,” she replied, “I would like a certain baked good.”

He leaned over the counter. “Which certain baked good?”

“One from the secret menu...”

“Yes?”

“I would like...the brownie called...Miracles All Up In This...um...Bitch.”

He nodded his head. “I’ll get that motherfucker, wait your fine ass here.”

The troll then ducked his way into the back. Crocker bent over to look in her bag for her badge. She was certain she would need it soon. When she stood back up, there was the Makara scion with a pistol aimed at her.

“Hands up, PIG,” he said in a new tone.

She held up her hands. “I’m not a police officer!”

“You’ve got a badge IN YOUR GRASPERS!”

Crocker dropped the badge on the floor where it made an embarrassing noise. The Makara scion leapt over the counter while still training his pistol on the police officer. He got behind her and grabbed her from the waist while he put a gun to her head. 

“Gonna find out if you have the heat, sister,” he said in her ear.

He started patting her down too enthusiastically for Crocker’s tastes. After a minute, he finally found her concealed arm in her boot. He stuffed it in his pants. 

“Now let’s get you tied up in back,” he said, “MY PRETTY LITTLE PIGGIE.”

“Freeze!” came a deep female voice from the door.

The scion turned with Crocker still in his arms. At the door was a police officer with a gun. Crocker recognized the woman as her partner and apparently so did her captor.

“Terezi! Baby girl!” he cried.

“I’m not your infant human anymore, Gamzee,” Pyrope said.

“Do you two know each other?” Crocker asked.

“Long story!” they both replied.

“Gamzee Makara, you are under arrest for selling illegal substances and threatening an officer of the law.”

Gamzee shoved his gun into Crocker’s temple. “Up and try to arrest me and THIS JOINT WILL BE PAINTED WITH BLOOD.”

To Crocker’s amazement, Pyrope put away her gun.

“What are you doing?” Crocker asked, “Arrest this mountebank!”

“Sorry about this,” she answered.

Then Pyrope leapt up and kicked Gamzee’s gun out of his hand causing it to shoot the ceiling. Crocker had enough sense of mind to roll away. Before Gamzee could get his gun back, Pyrope trained her gun on his kneeling body.

“You are getting so many years for touching my partner,” she said.

“Girl, you were always SO DAMN UPTIGHT.”

“I’m only doing what’s right.”

“What’s right? Baby girl, what ‘bout that time in Tijuana where we got into...”

Crocker got up. “Mister Makara? You have the right to remain silent.”

Pyrope continued, “Anything you say will be used against you. Especially the baby girl shit.”

The two police officers arrested Gamzee Makara and managed to get his tall body in the backseat. Crocker took the wheel again. Before she started the car, she turned to her partner.

“Thank you so much, Miss Pyrope, for saving me!”

“It’s all part of my job.”

“I know, yet you’ve always been there for me, no matter how foolish a rookie I am.”

“You aren’t too foolish, Crocker, and you are pretty damn brave.”

“You’re gutsy too, and witty, and you have a sixth sense, and your fashion sense is queer but charming, and you are pretty and...”

“JUST KISS HER INSTEAD OF TALKIN’ HER TO DEATH!” Gamzee yelled from the back.

The two women turned their heads to the backseat. “SHUT UP, MAKARA!”

They turned back to look at each other. Crocker noticed Pyrope was blushing. The rookie didn’t think she’d ever seen Pyrope blush before.

“You can talk me to death later,” Pyrope said, “We’ll set up a date...Jane.”

In the end, Gamzee the Makara scion only got two years of prison. However, Jane and Terezi’s relationship lasted much much longer. 


	4. Meulin Leijon/Roxy Lalonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.
> 
> Bulge and nook anatomy.

Roxy could kill her mother-sister for foisting Vriska off on her. The troublesome scorpio had been staying with Rose and Kanaya for three months. Before that, she had stayed with John for a year. The first month after the Game, she was with her moirail Terezi before they broke up messily. Now Roxy and her matesprit, the re-born Meulin, had to take up the burden of taking care of the player so instrumental to the victory of the Game.

Though Vriska always had an iron in the fire during the Game, now she had no irons. While everyone else took classes or completed internships or started businesses, Vriska did nothing. Roxy was working on a degree in Computer Science while working at Starbucks and Meulin worked at an animal shelter while running a blog.

One night, Roxy and Meulin came home to see Vriska on the coach as normal, watching Survivor.

Roxy asked, “Hey, Vris, did you apply for any jobs today?”

“Ugh, there’s nothing non-lame on craigslist,” Vriska answered.

“Did you look into taking classes at the community college?”

“Again, no, because classes are for dweebs. Especially fucking super high school classes.”

“Did you even shower?”

“Why? I didn’t go outside today.”

Meulin asked, “WHAT DID YOU DO TODAY?”

Vriska sighed. “NOOOOOOOTHING? Okay? I did nothing. Now let me watch my shitty reality show in peace.” She yelled at the tv, “VOTE THE BASTARD OFF ALREADY!”

Meulin opened the two pizza boxes next to Vriska’s body. “IS THIS ROSARIO’S?”

“Duh? Doesn’t it say it on the box? I got dinner for us.”

“THERE’S ONLY TWO SLICES LEFT.”

“And those two slices are for you guys, so you’re welcome!”

Roxy said, “Rosario’s is hella expensive. Where did you get the money?”

“From the jar that said dinner.”

“THAT’S FOR A SPECIAL DINNER,” Meulin said.

“And I used it to get dinner! And I didn’t use all of it, like I didn’t tip the delivery boy.”

“YOU DIDN’T TIP A SERVICE WORKER?”

Roxy said, “That jar was in our bedroom! Why would you go in there?”

“I wonder why I went in your nasty respiteblock. You guys leave your gross toys in plain sight! Well, in a drawer. You should keep them in a safe.”

“You’d probably break into a safe.”

“Look, I’m just saying, I’m tired of you flaunting your ooooooooh-so-passionate matespritship in front of me. I thought the Fussy Twins were too lovey-dovey but you are worse. I can hear you fuck every night! Just shut up!”

Meulin snapped back, “IT’S OKAY TO MAKE NOISE WHEN YOU MAKE LOVE.”

Roxy added, “It’s our house!”

Vriska replied, “But I’m your guest! You have to be courteous, you assholes!”

“YOU COULD ALWAYS MOVE OUT,” Meulin said.

“Eventually I’ll have a mansion and I WON’T INVITE YOU.” She turned back to the TV. “Get a new haircut, douchebag!”

Roxy tapped Meulin on the shoulder and Meulin looked at her. Roxy did some signs in their private language. After that, they started to kiss. They moaned as they chewed on each other’s lips.

Vriska yelled, “Stop distracting me!”

Roxy ignored Vriska. Instead, she started pulling up Meulin’s dress. Meulin followed suit with Roxy’s shirt. They pulled away for a moment, saliva dripping from their mouths. Meulin pulled Roxy’s shirt over her head. Roxy worked on Meulin’s zipper.

“Are you going to undress? You can’t!”

“You’re wearing undies!” Roxy yelled back before finishing the zipper.

“Oh? Is this some game? Well, I’m not moving.”

“SUIT YOURSELF,” Meulin replied as she took off her own dress.

“Ugh! You need to lose some weight, fat cat.”

Luckily, Meulin was turned away. Roxy took off Meulin’s adorable cat-themed bra and kneaded her ample rumblespheres. She started sucking the nipples.

“You gross mammal! Stop that!” Vriska cried.

Roxy did not obey. Meulin threw back her head and moaned as only she could. With another hand, Roxy fished out Meulin’s wiggly.

Vriska yelled, “Are you trying to make me feel bad? Well, my bone bulge is bigger than yours! Eight times bigger! And the human girl doesn’t have one!”

Roxy pulled back and dropped her panties.

“Ahh! Hair!” Vriska cried, “Gross!”

Meulin apparently didn’t think so since she started combing her hand through the pubes. “SO CURLY! I LOVE YOUR HUMAN PUBES.”

“Well good for you! I think humans are grooooooooss!”

“YOU DATED – OOOOOH – JOHN HUMAN.”

“Yeah, but I dumped him.”

Roxy was wetter than she thought she’d be from just a game. Meulin looked hot and bothered too. Roxy spread out her legs and guided her matesprit’s wiggly in her.

Vriska asked, “Where is that bulge going? Is it going in your human nook? That’s sick!”

Indeed, Meulin’s bulge was wiggling in its favorite nook.

“IT FEELS SO TIGHT,” Meulin moaned.

“That’s because you’re hella big!” her matesprit replied.

“I’m bigger!” Vriska yelled, “Not that I’d put it in your stupid huuuuuuuuman nook!”

“I didn’t ask!” Roxy yelled back.

“You guys are so childish! You think you sex-havers are soooooooo great! I could have sex too if I wanted to! But I’m too polite!”

But the sex-havers continued on.

“Oh Meowlin!”

“OH ROOOOOOOOXY!”

“I’m hella close!”

“SO AM I!”

“There!” yelled the guest, “You’ll be done soon!”

Meulin asked, “WANT ME TO USE YOU LIKE MY BUCKET?”

“I always do!” Roxy answered.

There was a stomp. Roxy turned her head and so did Meulin.

“THAT’S IT! YOU WIN!” Vriska yelled, “I’M GOING TO KANKRI’S!”

She picked up her duffel bag and stomped to the door.

“Send the rest of my junk there,” she said, “Now GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!”

Meulin replied “DON’T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT.”

The guest huffed and then finally leaved. Roxy turned to Meulin.

“We should have sex with an audience more often.”

“CAN WE CONTINUE?”

“Of course. And you can use me as a bucket!”

The matesprits had a wonderful night alone. And the cold pizza wasn’t half bad.

As for Vriska, she found out that Cronus often visited Kankri for midnight lectures.


	5. Aradia Megido/Porrim Maryam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.
> 
> Underage Aradia. Mentioned past Equius/Aradia.
> 
> (Stiff) bulge and nook anatomy.

Aradia loved travelling the dreambubbles. She met so many new friends, an infinite amount of friends. Some of those friends became more than friends. Her most recent one was Porrim. Aradia had sought Porrim out because they were both Maids. They started out talking about their shared class. Porrim had stories about struggling endlessly with SGRUB but when that got too depressing, she started to tell more exciting stories about her romantic and sex life. Aradia wanted to add another story. So the two went away to Porrim’s dream respiteblock.

In some ways, Porrim’s respiteblock was like Kanaya’s, with its pillows and curtains. However, the color were more jewel-toned. Also, there were posters on the wall. Porrim explained the poster were of famous troll feminists. Most of them were Beforan, but she had also found some Alternian feminists. Alternian feminism was more underground than Beforan and Aradia hadn’t heard about it. She wish she had learned about feminism earlier. Yet for now, the two were too busy to talk social justice.

Aradia transformed out of her godtier outfit, but Porrim sensuously stripped off her slinky black dress. The older troll showed Aradia all of her tattoos, including the ones on the bottom of her feet, and Aradia traced them with her fingers. The younger troll had never thought about getting a tattoo before but she was tempted. The older troll made them look so good.

The two then sat down on a pile of exquisite pillows. Aradia would have worried about ruining them during sex if she didn’t know the dreambubble would fix them.

“So, my guest, what would you like to do?” Porrim asked.

“I don’t know. There’s so much we could do! Do you have an idea?”

“Thank you for letting me take charge. Yes, I do think I have an idea. Have you heard of 69?”

Aradia scrunched together her eyebrows. “The Signless’ number? What does that have to do with sex?”

Porrim laughed gently. “No, it has nothing to do with any Kankri, thank Mother Grub. I mean the sexual position. You see, the couple lies on top or side-by-side each other with their heads in each other crotches.”

“Oh, I get it!” Aradia exclaimed as she made a 69 with her fingers.

“Normally, this position is used for oral, but I’d like to try something different.”

“Oooh, what?”

Porrim took a long painted finger and trailed it down Aradia’s cleavage. “I’d like to use those lovely rumblespheres on my bone bulge.” She then took back her finger and traced the tattoos running down her cleavage. “And you can use mine.”

“How?”

Porrim pressed her spheres together. “Put your bulge between my spheres and rub it like it’s a nook.”

“Oh! I’ve never heard of that.”

“You’ve been missing out, young troll. And so has everyone else. Do you want to do it?”

Aradia made finger pistols. “Okay!”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to force anything. First, let’s kiss.”

She then leaned forward to kiss Aradia. Aradia kissed back. She might have found it gross kissing a rainbow drinker if not for Porrim abstaining from blood. Still, Porrim liked to use her teeth. Aradia’s seedflap was already moist but now she felt her bone bulge come out. The two trolls pulled away and Aradia saw that Porrim was similarly aroused.

“Are you ready?” Porrim asked.

“Yes!”

“Let’s lie down together facing side-by-side.”

The two trolls positioned themselves. Luckily, they were the same height. Aradia’s face was right in Porrim’s jade-colored area. The living girl felt Porrim’s ghostly breath at her sensitive genitals. Porrim’s jade bone bulge was slick and throbbing against her skin. It was long and elegant like her, with highblood ridges. Porrim pressed her voluptuous spheres together, enclosing Aradia’s bone bulge. Aradia did the same with Porrim’s. Now ready, the experienced troll started rocking against her partner. Aradia’s thicker bone bulge slide between her partner’s spheres and vis versa.

Porrim’s nook clenched as Aradia watched. Aradia wished she had Terezi’s smell sight. But whatever smell jade was, it couldn’t compare to the musky female smell. Aradia dared to take her tongue and start eating Porrim out. It wasn’t the first time Aradia had done oral. She was quite good at it and she didn’t need mouth-guards. She didn’t mind if her partners didn’t reciprocate. To Aradia’s surprise, Porrim did start licking, though she didn’t dig in like Aradia did.

The two trolls, one alive, one dead, made love in the dreambubble. Aradia had made love and hate so many times since being re-born and every time felt different. She was glad she didn’t remain a robot. The version she’d been in had no genitals. She’d seen different Equiuses with different Aradiabots but she never asked if Equius made the upgrade. No, any pleasure from robotics was nothing compared to real flesh.

Aradia came first with a great cry, spilling her material all over Porrim. Through her aftershocks, Aradia continued pleasuring Porrim. Then Porrim came with a quiet but still copious orgasm. The two pulled apart and sat up. The jadeblood’s pale chest was covered in burgundy. The burgundyblood’s chest was covered in the rarest jade.

The rainbow drinker took a finger and tasted the fluid on her chest. “Not as delicious as blood but still very tasty.”

Aradia did the same thing. “You’re not bad yourself.”

The pillows were dirty, but soon they shivered and became clean again. The two trolls were still filthy.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Porrim said.

“Okay!”

So the two took a shower. It was only the beginning of a fruitful friendship. Aradia eventually learned about every poster in Porrim’s dream hive. More importantly, she learned a lot more sex techniques. But those are other stories.


End file.
